


Black Shrouded in White.

by InLoveWithHosie01



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluid Sexuality, Lesbians, Magic, Polyamory, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHosie01/pseuds/InLoveWithHosie01
Summary: The Ravenwood Academy For the Gifted was created in order to teach the supernatural community how to control their animalistic instincts and prepare them for when it was their time to lead their covens and packs. When Kim Yerim is found on the doorstep at the academy with no memory of where she came from or what she is, the supernaturals around her grow uneasy at her every action.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kang Seulgi/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit about the characters.

Spotting supernatural royalty and nobility at the Ravenwood boarding school was easier than Yerim expected. All you had to look for were the people who everyone, no matter the species showed immense respect for. 

Bae Joohyun (Irene) was the obvious choice. By the way she stood, walked, spoke and interacted with her classmates and supervisors, it was clear that the girl was meant to rule one day and be a hell of a ruler with her compassion and love for simple things. Although she was known for her cold stares and calculative decisions, she was swift and graceful. Deadly with or without a sword. Joohyun was the only daughter from the eldest vampire family in history, making her not only a princess but a Queen to whoever she turned. 

Kang Seulgi. Brave, loyal and courageous like a bear. Seulgi oozed a relaxed aura constantly and it acted almost like a sedative to others around her. However, just because Seulgi was relaxed didn’t mean she wasn’t dangerous, one second she could be smiling happily and joking around and then the next second she could have her hand around your throat and against the wall. Seulgi was the youngest daughter of the eldest werewolf pack, a pack that are known for their loyalty and power. 

Son Seungwan (Wendy). Calculating, charming and careful. A master at strategizing which makes her a great ally and dangerous enemy. Seungwan was successful at anything she put her mind to, no matter the subject or person. She tried her best to avoid conflict and only fought when she had no other choice but she was still deadly. Seungwan was a member of the respectable coven. 

Park Sooyoung (Joy). Extremely talented with magic, fast and smart. People tended to underestimate her because of her beauty, thinking that she can’t cause that much trouble but by the time you fight her, you’ll regret it quickly. Sooyoung came from generations and generations of supernatural hunters. 

Yeri. Caring, dareful and intelligent. Unlike anyone else at her school, Yeri can’t remember much of how she ended up at the Ravenwood Boarding School for the Gifted. But all she knew was that she woke up one day in the Academy's infirmary with a broken wrist and sprained ankle. However, she didn't remember a single thing about herself, she didn't recall how she ended up at the school nor did she know her own name. 


	2. Chapter One: Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Hunters and a Yeri.

“Whatever trauma you faced, your brain is blocking it out. It does it to protect yourself from hurting, repressing is a coping mechanism.” Joy sat opposite Yeri in the library, reading some psychology book based on trauma as Yeri tried to balance on her seat. 

  
  


Yeri sighed heavily. “Is it that bad if I don’t figure out what I am? I mean, I am supernatural, shouldn’t that give the Headmaster enough reasons to let me stay?” 

  
  


“It should but because of the incident, they want to know so they know how to take precautions if that happens again.” Joy gave the younger one a comforting smile. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” 

  
  


“Maybe one of the others will figure it out.” Yeri sighed again before checking her watch and standing.

  
  


Joy asked. “Where are you going?” 

  
  


“Irene-ssi wants to see me and you know how she gets when I’m late.” Yeri shrugged and picked up her jacket. “I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” 

  
  


Yeri exited the library quickly, feeling Joy watch her leave and felt her heart tighten. She didn’t want to meet up with Irene, scared how the older girl knew when she was overly anxious just by listening. 

The young girl sighed and made her way towards the vampire dorm, very well aware of the glares and whispers that were being sent her way, she took a deep breath and walked further into the building where 99.9% of the students hated her and only masked their hate through fake smiles and forced kindness, not aware that Yeri could see their hate radiating off them as if they were glowing. 

“Yeri?” A familiar voice called, catching her attention and letting relief wash over her body. Seulgi jogged towards her, wearing red workout bottoms and matching crop top, indicating that she was either working out or finished working out. 

  
  


Yeri shifted on her feet, a grateful smile on her face even though her racing heart was still hammering inside her chest. “Hi Seulgi.” 

  
  


“Why are you going into the vampire building?” Seulgi tilted her head. “Your heart is beating so loud that I’m sure you’re probably disrupting someone studying right now.” 

  
  


“Irene-ssi wanted to talk to me in the building.” Yeri answered, smiling wider when Seulgi pulled her into a hug. 

  
  


“You shouldn’t be going in there by yourself, you know.” Seulgi murmured into her neck. “It’s not safe for you.” 

  
  


“I’m okay, unnie.” Yeri backed out and looked at her. “I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” 

  
  


“Not with that many vampires.” Seulgi shook her head in disagreement and held Yeri’s hand. “I’ll escort you.” 

  
  


“Don’t you have class in ten minutes?” Yeri smirked, folding her arms, knowing that the older girl was just trying to miss her history test.

  
  


Seulgi pouted. “That’s not the reason why I want to escort you, okay? I’m just looking out for you.” 

  
  


Yeri looked Seulgi up and down, not sensing any kind of dishonesty and nodding her head. “Yeah, sure. You can escort me but only if you tell me about your crush on Irene, deal?” 

  
  


“My crush on Irene?” Seulgi took Yeri’s backpack and slung it over her own shoulder and began walking towards their destination. 

  
  


Yeri nodded, following after her. “It’s obvious. The way you’re always at her call. It’s cute though.” 

  
  


“Yeri, despite what you think, me and Irene are just friends. We grew up together and only see each other as friends.” Seulgi told her, not looking at Yeri. “Besides, Irene is like way out of my league.” 

  
  


“Out of your league or just doesn’t approve on how you’re spending your nights?” Yeri smirked, placing her finger on her neck to where a hickey sat on Seulgi’s neck. 

  
  


Seulgi blushed. “She doesn’t approve but I can’t help what turns me on, you know?” 

  
  


“Why would you care what Irene thinks?” 

  
  


“Because she’s Irene.” Seulgi opened the door that led to Irene’s room. “She’s also my best friend. I appreciate everything she says.” 

  
  


Yeri stopped walking, instead her eyes were watery as she looked in the distance. “I wonder what it’s like to have that kind of bond with someone.” 

  
  


“Do you remember anything from your past yet?” Seulgi asked gently, her smile disappearing when she noticed the tears in the younger one’s eyes and immediately went to comfort her, pulling her into her chest.

  
  


Yeri shook her head and took a deep breath, her eyes still watering. “I have to go but thank you for walking me.” 

  
  


“You know you can talk to me, Yeri.” Seulgi tilted her chin so Yeri would look at her. “You know I’ll do anything to help you. So would Irene, Wendy and Joy.” 

  
  


“Thank you, unnie.” 

  
  


Seulgi pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed her the backpack she was carrying. “Tell Irene that I’ll see her at lunch, okay?” 

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


Seulgi jogged away, leaving Yeri to enter the dark looking building that seemed to loom over the campus. Shivering as she took a step inside, Yeri didn’t know how to feel. There was not a single living person in the building aside from her. 

  
  


Walking along the dark sleek wooden floors, Yeri couldn’t help but be in awe with the brilliant gothic architecture and amazed with the high-raised crystal chandeliers. 

  
  


“It isn’t safe for you to be wandering around here by yourself, Yerim.” Dahyun appeared in front of her, a small smile on her lips as she gestured for her to follow. “Come. Joohyun-ssi is waiting for you.” 

Yeri followed Dahyun closely, noticing the way Dahyun would put her hand out protectively whenever a sudden growl could be heard. 

“I’m sorry for the protectiveness, Yerim.” Dahyun apologised as she stopped at a dark marble door. “You made some of the vampires angry with your sudden outburst in study hall last week. They think you’re a threat.” 

  
  


“People keep saying that but I don’t remember what happened.” Yeri exhaled heavily, going to knock at the door but being stopped by Dahyun who pushed it open and gestured to her to go in. 

  
  


“This is Joohyun-ssi’s special place. She prefers for people just to enter and not interrupt whatever she’s doing.” Dahyun explained before smiling. “Minji unnie will be here to escort you to lunch. Wait for her.” 

  
  


Yeri nodded and entered the dimly lit hallway, the door closing behind her so the only source of light was a distant glow that barely lit up her way. Yeri stumbled her way through the dark, before finally entering a big open room where Yeri caught her breath. Irene sat on a throne which was at a safe distance away from the fireplace, a book in one hand and a red apple with a single bite in the other. On each side of the throne stood a guard, Mina and Han dong. 

“You can come in, Yerim-ah.” Irene spoke without looking up from her book. “I’m not going to bite you, neither will Mina or Han dong, okay?” 

  
  


Yeri began to approach, a small smile on her lips. “I wasn’t thinking that but now I am.” 

  
  


Irene smiled, closing her book and standing up, Mina and Han dong immediately taking what she was holding from her hands. “I’m glad you came.” 

  
  


“Nice place you got here.” Yeri let out a low whistle as she observed her surroundings. “Makes my room look like a dump.” 

  
  


“Each student of Ravenwood Academy has a room specific for their species but it alters to that person’s preference.” Irene approached Yeri. “Having their room represent who they truly are also helps new students settle in better.” 

  
  


“So it doesn’t work on normal people?” Yeri playfully let out a bitter laugh. “Bummer, I really wanted to have some medieval swords and armour in mine but the Headmaster denied my request.” 

  
  


Irene gestured for Yeri to sit down and followed her. “I’ve been thinking of what you said since the incident in the library, you know. It was an interesting thing, the fact you spoke with such...authority that made even the Headmaster and professors hesitate.” 

  
  


“Irene, I-I really don’t know what happened that day.” Yeri swallowed nervously as Irene clicked her fingers and Mina handed her a book.

  
  


“You see, I believe you, Yeri.” Irene smiled sweetly as she flicked through the book. “Let me tell you a story, Yerim, okay? Long ago, my mother and father were evil people. So cruel that they are currently disgusted with themselves and are trying to make up for all of the innocent blood that they spilled. As they traveled, they met all kinds of people and each person taught them something new. In their time in Britain when the vikings invaded and William the Conqueror succeeded in becoming King, they met a young girl. A girl who looked barely an adult brought them to their knees, reminded them about the humanity that they used to have and brought them back from their murderous spree. They said that whenever they would feel like they were on the brink of losing their humanity, they would remember what the girl said and it would scare them so much that they would keep their humanity switch, not caring about being haunted by those they killed.” 

“Who was the girl?” Yeri asked. 

“I think it was you.” Irene answered, turning the book so Yeri could see a picture of a drawing of a girl she recognized. Herself. 

“But-How is this possible?” Yeri asked, eyes wide open. “Why would I still be alive? How can I not remember all of those years?” 

  
  


“It all goes back to what you are, Yeri.” Irene answered, giving the girl a calm smile, sensing that she was about to have a panic attack by the sound of her racing heart. “You don’t need to worry but I am curious about something.” 

“And that would be what?” 

“Something has been nagging at me, you spoke of a disaster that was familiar to me and it’s on the tip of my tongue which means something.” Irene stood up, closing the book and handed it back to Mina. “It means that someone has stolen something from my memory and I want to know who.” 

  
  


“So finding out what I am is going to help you?” Yeri guessed, folding her arms. 

  
  


Irene nodded. “I think it’s a win-win situation.” 

  
  


“I don’t know, unnie.” Yeri began to pick at her fingers, her eyes staring off in the distance. “What if...What if it’s best if I don’t remember?” 

  
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
  


“What if me not remembering is keeping me safe?” Yeri asked softly. “What if my memory was stolen because I need to hide?” 

  
  


“Why would you need to be hiding?” Irene faced her, pushing Yeri’s chin up with her pointer finger so Yeri would look at her. “Yeri, did you see something?” 

  
  


“Felt something,” Yeri’s eyes were fearful. “Unnie, when I’m asleep, all I sense is anger, resentment, revenge and pain. Sometimes I feel it when I’m awake.” 

“What happens when you dream, Yerim-ah?” Irene asked, her tone implying that she demands an answer. 

  
  


Yeri swallow. “I hear voices. They say that I got off lightly and deserve to carry the world on my shoulders for what I did. That there is no redemption for me.” 

  
  


“What else do they say? Do they do anything?” Irene looked into Yeri’s eyes, noticing how her eyes were filled with tears and her lip quivered. “Yeri, what did they do?” 

  
  


“I just feel hands, unnie.” Yeri buried her face in Irene’s red sweater, not noticing how a faint blush crept onto Irene’s cheeks. “They try to pull me down but they can’t. When they touch me, their hands or claws singe...It’s as if they get burned when they have physical contact with me. They say when they find me, they’re going to drag me down to Hell.” 

  
  


A gust of wind suddenly makes the windows blow open, the red curtains blowing widely as the flames dance crazily around the wind that is howling like a thousand wolves under a full moon. Everyone jumped, including Mina and Han dong who rushed to close them. 

  
  


“Yeri, I have a plan but I’m afraid that it’ll hurt you.” Irene tucked a strand of hair behind Yeri’s ear. “I’m afraid it’ll be very unpleasant for you.” 

  
  


Yeri felt her cheeks heating due to Irene’s close proximity, hating how she was so relaxed because of the older girl’s natural jasmine scent. “I-How unpleasant?” 

  
  


“You need to have a...out-of-body experience.” Irene answered as she cleared her throat. “It’s going to be very cold and you’re going to see a lot of things, unpleasant things.” 

  
  


Yeri narrowed her eyes. “You just need me to have an out-of-body experience?” 

  
  


“Yes…” Grey radiated off of Irene. 

  
  


Yeri met Irene’s eyes. “You’re lying.” 

  
  


“What do you mean?” 

  
  


“You know I can tell when people are lying to me, right?” Yeri sighed, standing up. “Why do you even bother trying?” 

  
  


Irene let her shoulders drop. “It requires a half a cup of your blood and for you to be submerged in water.” 

  
  


“Submerged in water?” Yeri’s eyes widened, she pointed at her accusingly. “You want my heart to stop!” 

  
  


“Not stop! I only want your heart to slow down.” Irene held up her hands defensively. “I need you to be in an unconscious state for it to work.” 

  
  


“You mean I need to have my heart slow down so much that I’m basically dead!” Yeri pushed away from Irene, letting her chair scrape loudly against the marble floor, making Irene flinch in surprise. 

  
  


Irene took a deep breath and calmly pulled Yeri into her arms. “I promised you that I wouldn’t let anyone harm you, didn’t I? But Yeri, I also made a promise to help you remember and so that’s what I’m doing.” 

  
  


“I-I can’t do water, Irene.” Yeri was panicked and felt her heart race. “I need you to find another way, something without water.” 

  
  


Irene could hear Yeri’s heart beat rapidly, she could sense the blood gushing as if she was next to a waterfall. Not to mention, Yeri smelled good. Really good. It was if she bathed herself with only the sweetest and freshest fruit. Irene inhaled sharply as Yeri held her tighter and buried her face in her neck. 

  
  


“Okay, I’ll find something else.” Irene whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “Now, let’s go eat, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

***DINING HALL***

Yeri entered the dining hall wearily and uncomfortably, she could sense their stares and see their bitterness towards her. See their anger and discomfort. So, it didn’t help when Irene suddenly put her arm around her waist and it definitely didn’t help when Seulgi suddenly appeared and threw her arm around Yeri’s neck. 

  
  


“Yah!” Yeri whined and attempted (and failed) to shrug them off. “You’re hanging off me like a couple of needy pets.” 

  
  


“Cute needy pets!” Seulgi corrected as she smiled brightly. “Besides, it’s not a big deal that we’re giving you attention.” 

  
  


“What Seulgi is trying to say is that we know that you’re uncomfortable with people staring at you but you shouldn’t give them any attention and just do what you always do.” Wendy appeared next to them, her short blonde hair being held back by a red bandana. 

  
  


Irene smiled as Seulgi pulled out her chair for her. “Thank you but I can do it myself.” 

  
  


“You haven’t pulled out your own chair since the day you were born.” Joy scoffed as she sat down beside Yeri, poking the younger one’s side and grinning slightly when she whined. 

  
  


Irene raised a single eyebrow when she noticed a bandaid on Joy’s cheek, the dark bruise clearly noticeable. “Pissed because you got your ass handed to you by Jisoo?” 

  
  


“How did you hear about that?” Joy pouted and folded her arms. “She hit me when I wasn’t prepared so she didn’t win.” 

  
  


“Sparring isn’t about winning, Soo.” Seulgi scolded her as she ate a dumpling. “It’s about keeping fit and staying on your toes.” 

  
  


“Easy for you to say Miss Soon-to-be Alpha.” Joy rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her pizza. “You literally have superpowers.” 

  
  


“So do you.” Wendy laughed. “Joy, you’re the top swordsman of the school, not to mention, you’re deadly with a bow.” 

  
  


“Have you started sparring yet?” Seulgi asked Yeri.

  
  


Yeri shook her head as she sat her fork down. “They aren’t sure which group I can join since they don’t know what my healing abilities are like.” 

  
  


“Well let’s find out.” Joy picked up her backpack and took out a small dagger then gestured for Yeri to give her hand.

  
  


“Are you insane?” Yeri screeched, apologising as Seulgi and Irene covered their sensitive ears. “I’m not letting you cut my hand, Sooyoung.” 

“Why not?” 

  
  


“Well, for one, how about I’m surrounded by vampires?” Yeri answered. 

  
  


Irene looked up from her watermelon, a shocked look on her face. “Why would vampires be a problem? My people know how to restrain themself, you needn’t worry.” 

  
  


“Didn’t a vampire attack Yeri when she first arrived at the school?” Wendy frowned as Irene stole some of her tteok-bokki. 

  
  


Irene’s face went expressionless. “I thought we all established that whoever that person was, wasn’t one of my people?” 

  
  


“Can I cut your hand or not?” Joy asked as she played with the dagger. 

  
  


Yeri immediately shook her head. “Hard not.” 

  
  


“Why don’t I teach you how to spar, Yerim?” Seulgi bounced excitedly on her chair. “It’s a Saturday so everyone should be finished! We can have the gym to just the five of us!” 

  
  


Yeri looked unimpressed. “You just want to hand my ass to me for earlier.” 

  
  


“Kind of but I do also want to teach you on how to defend yourself.” Seulgi looked at Wendy for support. 

  
  


Wendy sighed. “Seulgi has a point. Ravenwood has an annual hunting competition and everyone needs to participate. It’s mandatory and fighting is the main part of it, you need to know how to defend against different species.” 

  
  


“I can teach you.” Solar appeared next to Yeri. “Me and a few friends are going to go there now, come along and we’ll teach you.” Solar bowed her head towards Wendy. “If it’s okay with you of course, Priestess.”    
  


“As long as you’re careful.” Wendy shrugged. 

***THE SPARRING GYM.***

Yeri was getting her ass handed to her. She only managed to block a few attacks and barely managed to roll out of the way of Wheein’s axe. 

  
  


“How exactly is me getting my ass kicked helping me train?” Yeri was hunched over in pain, her oversized grey sweatshirt wet with sweat. 

  
  


“It works on your reflexes.” Moonbyul sped towards Yeri, knocking her on her back, groaning in pain and trying her best to get up. 

  
  


“You need to use that pain in order to fight back, Yerim.” Soyeon said as she walked towards the locker-room. “Push through it and you will overcome it.” 

  
  


“I can’t-” Yeri whimpered as she rolled on her stomach, pain shooting through her. 

  
  


“Hit her again.” Hwasa sighed. 

  
  


Solar sighed, picking up a staff and immediately knocked Yeri down again and again.

“Who were you talking to?” Hwasa asked as she held Solar’s shoulder to stop her.

  
  


Yeri groaned in pain, tears in her eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

  
  


“Stop lying to me, Yerim.” Hwasa snapped. “Pull her up for me.” Wheein and Moonbyul pulled Yeri to her feet, holding her in place as the werewolf cracked her knuckles. “Last chance, Yeri. Tell me.” 

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hwasa-ssi.” Tears streamed down Yeri’s face. “I really don’t.” 

  
  


Hwasa let herself loose, punching and kicking Yeri with only little of her strength but by the time she was finished, Yeri was a bloody limp and was barely conscious. 

  
  


“Hwasa, that’s enough. She can’t take it anymore.” Solar stood in front of Yeri’s body, “We were only allowed to train her but instead you completely beat her up, Seulgi is going to kill you.” 

  
  


“Um, g-guys?” Wheein stammered, fear clear in her voice. 

  
  


The two girls turned to face her, their hearts sinking when they saw what was happening. Moonbyul’s fangs were out and her eyes were sunk in her head, a low snarl could be heard if you listened closely. 

  
  


“Byulie, control yourself.” Solar ordered as she took small steps towards her. “Let Yeri go, okay?” 

Moon byul did let go but brought her bloodied hand up to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent deeply before licking it, she hummed with excitement, her eyes turning a bloody red before she lunged towards Yeri. 

  
  


“ _ Congelo!”  _ Solar casted the spell with a panicked voice as she watched Moon b yul freeze, her animalistic growling echoing off the walls. 

  
  


“What is going on here?” Seulgi froze as she quickly took in the situation in front of her and without hesitation, leaped over the banister and landed on her feet successfully. Without blinking, Seulgi snapped Moon byul’s neck and approached Yeri’s limp body. “Hwasa, you have five seconds to explain what happened here before I break every bone in your body.” Seulgi growled as she stood up, her eyes glowing a golden yellow as she approached her beta. 

  
  


“I-basically” Hwasa stammered as she walked backwards. “We were only training her!” 

  
  


“Training?” Seulgi’s voice was calmly low. “She looks like she got into a fist fight with all of you and lost! Now, tell me what happened before I lose my patience.” 

  
  


“I wanted to know who she was talking to last week.” Hwasa let out a whimper when Seulgi grabbed her by the throat. 

  
  


Seulgi tilted her head. “And why did you need to know that?” 

  
  


“I heard her say your name!” Hwasa gasped. “I heard her say your friends' names too! Believe me, Alpha, I only wanted to find out to protect you, I swear!” 

  
  


“And you used Solar in order to lure her here where you knew you had the upper hand with your lackeys and your strength since she is like a human, is that correct?” Seulgi squeezed tighter. “She is a child, Hwasa. A child. She has no idea who or what she is and when she figures it out, do you really want to be on her kill list?” 

  
  


“Alpha, please.” Hwasa pleaded. 

  
  


“Can someone tell me why this place smells like blood?” Irene stormed into the room and rushed towards Yeri as soon she realised she was injured, her entire body tensed.Without hesitation, Irene bit into her own wrist hard to withdraw blood and forcefully fed her some. Irene closed her eyes, listening for Yeri’s heartbeat and when she heard it, she let out a relieved sigh as she pulled the unconscious girl into her arms and got to her feet. “When Miss Byul-yi wakes up, please tell her to come to my office.”

  
  


“Miss Bae-ssi, you have to understand, we were putting our future leaders first so that includes you!” Solar tried to reason with Irene as she walked towards the exit. “Moon was trying to protect you.” 

  
  


“Miss Kim Yong-sun, your friend is my responsibility, I will punish her how I see fit.” Irene’s cold gaze made Solar’s heart race. “If I were you, I’d think about how I was going to explain to Wendy what happened, how she trusted me with a friend.” 

***THE INFIRMARY***

_ Yeri wasn’t exactly sure on who or what she was seeing because of the blinding white lights that made her eyes feel like they were burning, like she opened them in chlorine.  _

  
  


_“Almighty Father, she’s only a child, she didn’t know any better.”_ _An angelic voice quivered as it spoke. “She does not deserve what will happen to her when they find her.”_

  
  


_ “I did all I could to protect her, dear one.” A deep yet gentle voice spoke, its voice echoing off the walls. “It is for her own good that she was sent down to the mortal realm, she can learn to control herself.”  _

  
  


_ “You gave them a ticking time bomb, Father.” Another angelic voice spoke bitterly. “Our influence over the mortal domain has weakened, those...monsters roam free and you send one of your finest down to them with no memory? I don’t understand your plan.”  _

  
  


_ “My dear child, you must understand that she has always been fascinated with mortals and those you call monsters.” The deep voice explained calmly. “Time will come when I will call on her again and she will reach her potential. I just need to keep her hidden for now.”  _

  
  


_ Hands shot up from the ground where Yeri was standing, holding her in place as the ground began to crumble around her. Their sharp claws drawing blood, their hollowed laughs deafening her. Trying her best to escape, Yeri managed to leap to a safe zone just as the ground beneath her gave out and created a deep pit, she meant to run but the ground under her turned to quick sand, trapping her.  _

_ “My dear little one.” A voice called up to her from the pit. “Why are you afraid? You are the one who signed yourself to me and I intend to collect what I’ve been owed.”  _

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yeri yelled in frustration as she tried to escape. “You’ve got the wrong person!”  _

  
  


_ “My dear Anael, I know who you are. It’s impossible for me to forget your sweet scent.”  _

Yeri bolted upright in the medical cot she was in, successfully making Seulgi and Wendy jump and yell out in fear and surprise before gathering their composure. 

“About time you’re awake.” Joy didn’t look up from her textbook. “We were getting bored waiting for your dumbass.” 

  
  


“Joy, what did we say about being nice when she woke up?” Wendy sighed as she helped Yeri lay back down, a supportive strong hand on her back. "We were worried about you kiddo, how's your head?" 

"Sore." Yeri frowned as she answered. "That's weird, I didn't realize I was sore until you brought it up." 

"You can thank Irene for that." Seulgi replied as she held a cup of water to Yeri's mouth for her to drink. "Her blood is acting as an extra protection for your body so what you're feeling right now is a dull form of the pain that you would be experiencing." She paused, taking in Yeri's sickly pale skin and sweaty forehead. "A pain that I'm guessing it a lot due to your...interesting facial expressions." 

"Shut up, Kang." Yeri mumbled. "I got my ass handed to me, of course I'm in pain." 

"I'll get nurse Taeyeon, sit tight. Sooyoung, come with me?." Wendy told them before disappearing along with Joy. 

Seulgi sat on the chair which was closest to Yeri's bed and rested her head on her hand like a dog apologizing for being bad to its owner.  Sensing her friend's change in emotions, Yeri immediately looked down at her see Seulgi staring at her with tearful puppy eyes. Blue radiated off of her. Yeri sighed as she moved to one side of the bed and patted next to her, gesturing for Seulgi to lay down next to her. Once she was comfortable, Yeri rested her head on Seulgi's chest, lacing their hands together. 

"Why are you sad?" Yeri asked quietly after a moment of silence. 

"I let you down." Seulgi whispered as she played with Yeri's hair. "I thought I could protect you and I failed. I was wrong." 

"It isn't your job to protect me, Seulgi." Yeri told her softly, humming in delight at Seulgi playing with her head. "Besides, I know what to do and what not to do in sparring so, technically, you were right about something." 

"How are you taking this so lightly?" Seulgi propped herself onto her elbow so she was able to see Yeri properly, the only problem was that they were too close, one adjustment forward would make their lips touch. Seulgi inhaled sharply, trying to clear her sense from the sweet sweet scent of the girl laying practically under her, enchanting her almost like a siren. "You could've died today, Yerim-ah. You understand that, don't you?" 

"But I didn't! God is on my side!" Yeri felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest, a feeling of longing and loneliness. 

Seulgi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when three loud and clear chimes rang through-out the room, making them both freeze. As if knowing she was coming, Seulgi got out of Yeri's bed and handed her some clothes. "Get changed." 

"Why?" Yeri groaned. "And what was that sound?" 

"It means there's a new student on the grounds." Irene answered as she approached Yeri's bed, taking in her state. "We all have to greet them." 


End file.
